


sensations and vibrations

by marvelistic_writing



Series: is it a dream? [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Again, Anal Plug, Coming In Pants, Help, I write too much smut, M/M, loki is possessive smh, scott is definitely falling for loki oops, scott questions his sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelistic_writing/pseuds/marvelistic_writing
Summary: Scott doesn’t have to wait as long as he thinks in order to see Loki again, and he is beyond relieved.





	sensations and vibrations

Again Scott shifted in his seat at the kitchen table, the feeling of the plug inside him one that he simply could not ignore. He received an annoyed look from Stark, who was visibly trying to enjoy his breakfast on the other side of the table, and Scott merely returned it with a sheepish grin.

He squirmed slightly once more, squeaking as the end of the plug brushed his prostate, and that seemed to be Stark’s breaking point. “You’re shaking the table. If you don’t stop wriggling, I will personally defenestrate you.”

Scott immediately got to his feet. “I’ll just—I’ll just leave,” he blurted, voice shaky. Stark raised his brow but made no comment on it as Scott left the room.

He plopped down on the couch in the main room—and immediately regretted his choice as the metal object inside him jostled and pressed against his prostate again. He grit his teeth, cheeks flushing with sudden arousal; his senses seemed to heighten as they zoned in on the sensation of being so _full_. Fuck, all he wanted was Loki’s big cock inside him—

“I wouldn’t advise looking so desperate. Anyone could walk in,” a voice that his mind had come to crave, to need, said smoothly, and he only managed a choked whine. “You are lucky that it’s only me.”

Scott’s eyes met those deep emerald green ones, and he couldn’t stop himself from trembling. “L-Loki—” he whimpered, and gasped as a hand wrapped itself around his throat. The gaze on him was studious, yet almost amused, and, for a moment, the hold on him tightened, cutting off his air. His eyes widened, but, soon enough, oxygen was rushing back into his lungs.

“I believe you liked that,” Loki purred, and another jolt of heated arousal shot through Scott’s body. His cock jerked in the confines of his boxers, and he released another whine. “Would you like me to do it again, my little ant?”

Scott didn’t know how he found it in himself, but he managed to squeak out a “yes.” The grip tightened again, and he gaped pointlessly, eyes wide and wet for so many different reasons. His cock was hard and leaking under all those layers, and when spots started to dance in his vision, Loki finally let go. He would have fallen to the side, but an arm snaked around him, pulling him up to Loki’s chest. “ _Nnn_ ...” he moaned softly, flinching slightly when Loki’s hand grabbed at his crotch.

“Shhh,” Loki hushed. “Do you need to come?”

“Yes,” Scott whispered, “yes, please, Loki, let me—”

He wasn’t entirely sure how—perhaps by magic or the press of a button—but the plug inside him began to vibrate, and he jerked, biting into Loki’s shoulder to stifle the shocked cry that rose from his throat. And then he was _coming_ , so hard that it almost hurt as he completely soaked his boxers with slick.

Once his orgasm receded, he went completely limp against Loki. The man stroked a hand along Scott’s back, and, exhausted, he found his vision fading to black.

“Such a good little ant,” he heard, the words whispered in his ear, and then he was out.

**Author's Note:**

> yep i wrote another part haha
> 
> i will go down with all my ships so fuckign fite me


End file.
